


Something Special

by Fein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein
Summary: An angel showed up at Adam's personal heaven and wants him to save the world! Why is this Zachariah so handsome and kind? Who knows- but he is, and Adam might be starting to get a crush.





	Something Special

"So... I'm really _that_ special?" Adam asked, the disbelief clear in his voice. He'd been enjoying a relatively pleasant (though rather lonely) existence in heaven, when the angel had approached him.

 

The angel - Zachariah - seemed to be endlessly patient and kind. “Yes, Adam.” His voice was smooth and pleasant, confident like nobody else Adam had ever met. “You're the only one who can save the world. If you agree, I can bring you back to life. You died far too young.”

 

The sadness in his voice was evident, and it made Adam question himself once again. This was an actual _angel_ , and they cared so much for him. Zachariah clearly wanted to save the world, but he was putting Adam's feelings over everything. How could he possibly be worthy of this?

 

He wanted to help, he wanted to do whatever the angel needed from him- but there was still an overwhelming loneliness inside of him. Hesitantly, not wanting to offend the angel, he asked quietly. “What about my mother? Is she…?” He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence, but Zachariah understood.

 

The angel placed a reassuring hand on Adam's shoulder. “I'm sorry Adam. She's here in heaven. But if you do this for us, I'll personally bring her back to life once this is over. Don't want her getting caught in the crossfire, after all.”

 

Adam nodded timidly. The angel was so kind, too kind. The hand on his shoulder felt more like light than weight, it was truly an addictive sensation. Adam realised suddenly that he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave this glorious angel with all the kindness and light. But he didn't want to disappoint him, either.

 

“I'll do it. But, when I'm back on Earth… Can I talk to you?” He couldn't bear to think about how he must look right now, needy and pathetic. But Zachariah gave him another soft smile, wiping all his insecurity away.

 

“Of course you can. I'll be there to answer all your prayers, all you have to do is think of me.” The smile turned into a knowing smirk, making Adam blush. “Do you think you're ready to go now? It pains me to have to rush you like this, but time is of the essence.”

 

Adam nodded once more. “Yes, I'm ready.”

 

The angel smiled broadly, clearly pleased with him, and Adam smiled back. Zachariah’s hands came up to rest on either side of Adam's head, and Adam's vision was filled with light. No- not just light- the angel's true form. Magnificent wings of light enveloped him, and with a single powerful sweep he was back on Earth, stumbling to the ground, alone.

 

He couldn't deal with the thought of being alone again so soon, and called Zachariah’s name. A voice replied within his mind immediately- smooth, confident and kind. “ _I'm here, Adam. I'm not going anywhere_.”

 

Adam smiled, his heart fluttering a moment before he calmed down from the angelic reassurance. He could do this- He could totally defeat Satan. With Zachariah there to help him, he could do _anything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is a rather unusual ship I know, but I think they can work well together. Let me know if you want more :)


End file.
